Sorrowful Misunderstanding
by Camfield
Summary: A touch on the shoulder in the middle of the night wasn't what Sasuke was expecting... at least, not from Naruto. Slash Narusasu


Kyuugi: Hey guys! This isn't part of my other stories but I thought it was cute.

Iisha: You think any kind of boy on boy action is cute.

Kyuugi: Can you blame me? They all just look so SMEXY!!!

Iisha: At any rate, we don't own this storyline. It happens to be from a doujinshi called 'Sorrowful Misunderstanding', we just tried to change it into story-form.

Kyuugi: And not all that well in my opinion, but it is a cute story and I'm going to post it anyway.

WARNING!! This story contains SLASH!! (Beware the Slash!) If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

DISCLAIMER!! Like I said, I don't own this. I have no clue who the artist for the doujinshi is, but if she is reading this and wants me to take it down... To bad. Cuz I wouldn't believe you anyway, sorry!

* * *

Sorrowful Misunderstanding

Sasuke felt a touch on his shoulder and woke up instantly, keeping still while listening for the body that woke him.

He felt another touch, this time at the hem line of his shirt. He opened one eye slightly, and almost couldn't keep himself from jumping out of his bed. It was Naruto touching him.

Sasuke's eye shut quickly, what in the world could Naruto be doing?!

Another touch… the hand slipping under Sasuke's shirt to graze over the soft skin of his back…

Sasuke was confused, why was the other boy touching his body like this. Did Naruto think he was Sakura?

"Sasukeeee…"

Nope, Naruto knew it was him.

Maybe he was under some kind of jutsu, or maybe someone was controlling him with charka strings, or maybe…

Naruto had climbed on top of Sasuke's body, his groin pressed up against Sasuke's behind as one of his hands grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke bit back a groan at the friction, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey teme, you sleeping?"

What in the world was Naruto doing?! Sasuke felt his body flipped over and let his head hang to the side so Naruto wouldn't see his blush.

Naruto's hands pushed Sasuke's shirt up, and started lightly running up and down the smooth, pale skin, fingertips catching a nipple every so often, making it hard for Sasuke to keep from crying out.

Why was he letting Naruto touch him as he pleased?

Naruto's hand slipped lower and ran over the Uchiha's hips, fingers trailing to the inner thigh, and then ghosting over his growing erection as they rose back to Sasuke's chest.

Why there? Why was he pretending to be asleep and letting this moron touch him, no grope him, as he pleased. The touches were far from innocent, yet seemed to carry no sign of innuendo either, like Naruto was merely exploring his body because he could.

Sasuke knew he was going to be in trouble if he didn't stop this game soon, but to be touched this way by Naruto was so incredible…

That nothing else mattered at the moment.

Naruto's hands gripped his slim waist, and Sasuke felt warm breath on his chest.

No, nothing else mattered at the moment.

Sasuke knew he used to think that Naruto was nothing but an annoying dumb ass, but after getting to know Naruto, Sasuke had also seen his less confident side. The side that was still the little boy who just wanted someone to recognize him, the boy who wanted to prove that even though the village hated him, he could love and protect the village.

Now Sasuke couldn't get Naruto out of his mind. Everything reminded him of Naruto, and Naruto had become his everything. Hard as it was for the Uchiha to admit, Naruto had wormed his way into Sasuke's heart, and it didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

Those soft hands were still attached to his waist, and Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath ghosting over his cool skin. Then the slightest touch of lips to his stomach…

"Pssshhhhh. Nothing to eat!"

Sasuke was mad. What was he, a supermarket!! Why the hell would he keep FOOD on his body while he slept!

Sasuke rolled to his side, punching Naruto in the face as he did so.

His eyes snapped open as he sat up. "Sorry Dobe, guess I punch in my sleep."

Naruto held his stinging cheek, "Why did you pretend to be asleep?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped and he quickly rolled himself into his blanket. Trying to ignore Naruto, who was still WAY to close to him.

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke again, this time settling more weight on top of him.

"Sasuke… Why did you pretend to be asleep…"

Sasuke's face was flushed with embarrassment, and he starkly refused to answer, clinging to what was left of his dignity.

Naruto's weight shifted so that his groin was once again pressed up against Sasuke's backside, and Sasuke felt his breath hitch despite himself.

Naruto rolled his hips lightly against Sasuke; just enough make him gasp before stopping again.

"Why didn't you stop me Sasuke?"

Naruto had his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, and he lowered his chest so that it was fully pressed against the other's back. "Why don't you stop me Sasuke?"

Naruto's face was inches away from Sasuke's own, both of their breathing catching as Naruto pushed gently with his hips. "Did you want something?"

Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped. Bad enough that Naruto knew he had been awake, now it was almost to much not to kiss the lips in front of him until they were both to needy to do more then fuck for hours afterward.

Sasuke was in trouble.

The distance between them closed slowly. Closer, closer, closer… until…

Naruto sprang back just as Sakura jolted up in her bed.

"Naruto shut UP! We have to get up early tomorrow!"

Naruto put his hand behind his head in a gesture of sheepishness. "Sorry Sakura-Chan! I promise I'll be quiet from now on!"

Sakura lay back down, pulling her pillow over her head as she did so, muttering about hating stupid boys, or more specifically just hating stupid Naruto.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto wouldn't dare try anything after that warning.

Naruto's body pressed against his again, though this time it was harder and hotter then it had been before. Sasuke's mouth clamped shut to prevent the moan from escaping.

Naruto's face was beside his again, "Hey teme," Naruto breathed into his ear, "meet me on the roof in five minutes." With another sharp thrust against Sasuke's body, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke was in shock. What had happened to sweet innocent crushing-on-Sakura Naruto!?

But… his body was still aroused, and he wanted to know just how far Naruto was willing to take this charade, so he stood quietly and slipped out the window, scaling the wall quickly and stepping onto the roof. He could see Naruto sitting near the middle of the building, and quickly made his way to the blond.

When he reached the blond however, he stopped; a bit unsure of whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Naruto solved that as he pulled Sasuke down to him, their faces stopping inches from each other.

Both had heavy breath, but neither made any more movements.

Sasuke didn't know how long they were like that; he only knew that he wanted whatever Naruto was offering. Taking control he pushed his lips down over Naruto's, moving as best he could with no experience or reference.

Naruto, for his part, didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Sasuke didn't really know how to kiss, and returned the kiss with equal fervor and less skill, pulling Sasuke's body down to the rooftop.

Sasuke grew a bit more confident, and pushed his tongue through Naruto's lips, taking the gasp that opened his mouth as an invitation. Thrusting his tongue inside the other's mouth, licking and tasting as if his life depended on that one kiss.

Naruto was the one who broke the kiss, both of them gasping as the cool night air hit their hot faces.

Sasuke didn't really know what to do. Naruto had started it, but he didn't know what the other boy was doing, whether this was all a charade or not. Maybe some stupid bet to prove something to the others, he didn't know.

But oh, it had felt so good that Sasuke wanted to keep going regardless of the consequences. Because maybe, just maybe Naruto felt like him.

They both stayed on the rooftop, neither talking nor moving as they stared at the tops of the buildings before them.

Sasuke didn't know when it happened, but when he looked down for a second he noticed that they were holding each other's hand. He gave the hand he was holding a light squeeze and looked up at Naruto's face.

What he saw was confliction, pain, loneliness… Nothing that looked as though he felt the same way Sasuke did.

Sasuke dropped the hand, bringing his arms around his knees in an uncharacteristic display of weakness. He knew this shouldn't bother him the way it did, hell, he'd figured from the start that it wasn't actually real. That this was some sort of elaborate scheme to embarrass him or something. So why did it hurt so badly?

Sasuke cursed his emotions as he felt a tear run down his face, dripping onto his raised knees, wanting nothing more then to melt through the roof.

Naruto hadn't known the extent of his feelings, so this HAD to have been a game for him. It must have…

Beside him Naruto was fidgeting, twisting his hands around each other as he lowered his head.

Then, Sasuke felt himself being pushed over, and landed on his back with a thump.

"Wha?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and pinned them over his head. Sliding his own body over the Uchiha's a second later.

"Naruto what are you doing?!"

Sasuke really didn't want to keep going if this meant his heart would be hurt, but at the same time maybe if he had just this once, then he could live with the memory…

Naruto didn't move for a time, then used his free hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, rubbing a thumb across it gently. "I thought…" he began, "I thought that you would push me off. I didn't think that you would accept my advances, you know? I thought that maybe if you did that I would know."

Sasuke didn't try to move as he listened.

"But then you DIDN'T push me away, you let me do as I wanted and I didn't know what to do next. It was like what I wanted and didn't want at the same time. You seemed like you were enjoying it, so I though maybe you were thinking about Sakura, or some other girl."

Naruto paused to take a shaky breath, "So then I asked you to meet me up here. Because I didn't think you would, and then I would finally have my answer. I would know that you weren't interested."

Naruto's mouth closed, his jaw clenched and eyes shut tight to block the tears Sasuke saw gathering.

"But I came."

Naruto let his body drop onto Sasuke's and gathered him in a tight hug. "Yeah, you came. You came and I didn't know what to think."

Sasuke reached his arms around Naruto and held on tight, burying his head in the crook of Naruto's neck as his own tears mixed with Naruto's.

"What do you think now?"

Sasuke's voice was slightly muffled by the neck he was speaking into.

The arms around him tightened, "I don't really know what to think but… I'm glad you came."

Sasuke smirked.

"Then how about we continue from where we left off before Sakura woke up. Sound good to you?"

Naruto raised his head to look Sasuke in the eyes, and then gave a wickedly promising grin as he pushed his mouth to Sasuke's.

In the room Kakashi was sitting against the wall, re-reading one of his favorite Icha Icha Paradise novels. He gave a grin at the slight sounds the two were making on the roof; it was the perfect background for his book.

And it made him think of all the wonderfully naughty things he could do to Iruka when they got back.

A particularly loud moan caught his attention before he returned to his book and Kakashi grinned. He was going to have a good night.

* * *

Kyuugi: The strange thing about it is, I prefer SasuNaru to NaruSasu. Oh well, guess I'll have to write something else then! 


End file.
